Most conventional wallets are not suitable for storing coins, and have no notebook function; they can only carry a limited number of banknotes; further, it is difficult to count the banknotes in such wallets. Such a wallet can only be carried by inserting it in a pocket, or a handbag, or by hand. To carry a wallet in a person's hand would cause one's hand to feel uncomfortable or painful. Another type of wallet as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4913326 has a strip plate and a string for holding banknotes; it can carry a plurality of banknotes without being discovered by other persons; however, the banknotes therein are susceptible to being viewed by other persons upon the wallet being pulling out of a pocket or a garment; moreover, such a wallet is not suitable for carrying coins, ID cards or the like.